


Scent Marking

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean is very pregnant and very unhappy about how huge he is. Cas figures out a way to make him feel better.





	Scent Marking

**Author's Note:**

> Part 8 of my NaNoWriMo one shots

It hit Cas the minute he walked into the apartment. It was the same scent that he had been smelling every day for weeks now. His omega was upset. Again.

The smell was so strong it almost nauseated Cas. He hated it. He walked into the bedroom and found Dean, standing in front of the full-length mirror, frowning at his very pregnant reflection.

Cas walked up to him and put his arms around his beautiful mate.

“Come away from the mirror, Dean.”

Dean sighed but turned around and let Cas hug him. His huge belly made it so difficult.

“I’m a moose, Cas. an elephant. I don’t see how you can find me attractive. You just say you do, but there’s no way that can be true. I’m hideous.” A tear rolled down his face.

“You’re carrying my pup, baby. You’ve never been more beautiful to me. Come here.”

Cas led Dean to the bed and had him lie down. Cas got onto the bed beside him.

Cas pulled up the oversized T shirt Dean had on, and pulled down his maternity jeans to reveal his very big belly.

Cas kissed every inch of Dean’s belly. Dean propped himself up on his elbows and watched him.

“Hello, little one. I’m your papa. Your daddy feels ugly but he’s so beautiful. I love him so much and you will too.”

The pup kicked. Cas laughed and looked up at Dean.

“See, baby? Our pup agrees with me.”

But Dean still sighed in response.

Cas was at his wit’s end. He needed Dean to see what he saw, but he had no idea how to do that.

He kissed down Dean’s belly and to Dean’s cock. He took the flaccid cock in his mouth and Dean gasped. 

His cock hardened immediately. Cas licked the head and Dean moaned.

“Oh Cas… “

Cas sucked on the head and then down the shaft. Dean had a typical omega cock, not nearly as big as an alpha’s and Cas could take it all.

Cas sucked all the way down and held until Dean’s moans got louder and he was twitching his hips, then he sucked back up and off.

“I need you, Dean. You are so beautiful, I need to be inside you,”

Dean rolled onto his side. He was so big, it was the only way they could make love until the pup came. Cas slid up behind him, watching the slick pour of of him.

Cas scented only love, lust, need out of his mate now.

He pushed inside Dean and Dean groaned.

“Oh yes, Cas, my alpha, it feels so good…”

Cas slid all the way in, lost in the heat, the way Dean’s channel seemed to wrap around his cock. 

“I love you, Dean. I love you so much.”

He pulled back and slid back in, going slow. He didn’t want to take a chance on hurting the pup, or bring on premature labor. The doctor had said that sex was fine as long as Cas was gentle.

Cas established a slow, steady rhythm. There was only the sound of moans and the slap of two bodies in the room.

Cas was getting close to needing to knot Dean. 

“Dean, can you take my knot? I don’t want to hurt you or the pup.”

Dean gasped out, “I can take it Cas… please, I need it…”

Cas kissed the back of Dean’s neck and pushed his knot into Dean. He came hard, pumping cum into his mate. He cried out Dean’s name.

Dean came too, he pulsed cum all over the bedspread. 

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean between his shoulder blades and tried to catch his breath. He wrapped his arm around Dean’s chest and pulled him close.

Dean chuckled and said, “When am I ever going to learn to put a towel down every time you come near me? I’m gonna have to wash the bedspread again.”

Cas lifted his head a little and kissed Dean behind his ear, and Dean shivered. 

“I’ll wash it.” 

Dean smiled back at him. “I haven’t gotten too big to do the laundry, Cas.”

They fell asleep tied. It was Dean’s second favorite thing to do, after all.

As Cas got ready for work the next morning, he had an idea.

He went to where Dean was awake and still in bed. He laid down next to his mate.

“Scent mark me.”

Dean looked shocked.

“What? But Cas, only alphas do that…”

Cas put a finger to Dean’s lips. 

“You are beautiful and I love you, and you’re my mate. I want everyone to know I belong to you.”

Dean’s eyes were bright with unshed tears. Cas turned his head to bare his neck to his mate.

Dean rubbed himself up and down Cas’ throat, even doing so far as to rub himself on Cas’ shirt. When he was done, he was beaming.

“Thank you alpha.”

Cas kissed him. “No, thank you mate. Now I’ve gotta go before I’m late.”

He knew he reeked of horny, pregnant mate at work, and he couldn’t be prouder. Every alpha in the place was envious. He was going to do this every single day until Dean gave birth.

 


End file.
